


Injustice: Hell's Magic (Year Three)

by SpiritFighter88



Series: Injustice: Stray AU [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: AU of Injustice, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Tim Drake is Catlad, Tim Drake is Stray, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritFighter88/pseuds/SpiritFighter88
Summary: The Insurgency team up with John Constantine and his magic users to go against Superman and the Regime. Tim deals with his emotions for both Wally West and the mysterious Red Hood.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd/Wally West, Tim Drake/Wally West
Series: Injustice: Stray AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1055693
Comments: 33
Kudos: 173





	1. Character Status After Year Two

**Insurgency** :

-Bruce Wayne/Batman

-Selina Kyle/Catwoman

-Helena Bertinelli/Huntress

-Kate Kane/Batwoman

-Wally West/Impulse II formerly known as Kid Flash I.

-Zatanna Zatarra

-Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

-Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate

-Alfred Pennyworth

-Barbara Gordon/Oracle formerly known as Batgirl.

-Baby Wildebeest

-M'gann M'orrz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian

-Harvey Dent

-Renee Montoya

**Regime** :

-Clark Kent/Superman

-Diana Prince/Wonder Woman

-Hal Jordan/Yellow Lantern formerly known as Green Lantern.

-Barry Allen/The Flash

-Lex Luthor

-Billy Batson/Shazam

-Damian Wayne/Robin III

-Shiera Hall/Hawkgirl

-Victor Stone/Cybrog

-Rachel Roth/Raven

-Basil Karlo/Clayface

**No Alliance** :

-Arthur Curry/Aquaman

-Queen Mera

-Garth/Tempest formerly known as Aqualad.

-Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy

-Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning

-Virgil Hawkins/Static

-Ra's al Ghul

-Talia al Ghul

-Thomas Blake/Catman

-Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha

-Dr. Grace Balin/Orca

-Robert Langstrom/Man-Bat

-Jonathan and Martha Kent

-Ares

-Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern

**Imprisoned** :

-Several **Green Lanterns** including Kilowog, Tomar-Tu, and Arisia Rrab.

**Deceased (In Order of Death)** :

-Karen Beecher/Bumblebee, murdered by Deathstroke, Terra, and Rose Wilson prior to the events of the story.

-Jimmy Olsen, shot dead by Joker.

-Lois Lane, died in space after Superman-with fear induced gas in his system-mistook her for Doomsday and attacked.

-Garfield Logan/Beast Boy, killed in the nuclear explosion in Metropolis.

-Bart Allen/Kid Flash II, formerly known as Impulse I, killed in the nuclear explosion in Metropolis.

-Jesse Chambers/Jesse Quick, killed in the nuclear explosion in Metropolis.

-Joker, murdered by Superman after blowing up Metropolis.

-Dick Grayson/Nightwing, formerly known as Robin I, snapped his neck on a loose piece of gravel after being stunned from a blow by Robin (Damian Wayne).

-Stephanie Brown/Spoiler, killed by a Parademon during Kailbak's invasion.

-Jack and Janet Drake, died during Kalibak's invasion.

-Tula/Aquagirl, died during Kalibak's invasion.

-J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter, burned alive by Superman's heat vision.

-Nathaniel Adam/Captain Adam, self destructed in the hopes to kill Superman.

-Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, beaten to death by Superman.

-Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern, killed by Yellow Lanterns.

-David Cain, stabbed to death by Stray.

-La'gaan/Lagoon Boy, viciously murdered by Orca.

-Maxwell Lord, killed by Hawkgirl.

-Merlin, shot dead by Red Hood.

-Dead Water, slain by Aquaman.

-James Gordon, sacrificed himself to destroy the Watchtower.

-John Stewart/Green Lantern, killed by Sinestro.

-Guy Gardner/Green Lantern, killed by Hal Jordan.

-Mogo, pushed into the sun by Superman.

-Ganthet, pushed into the sun by Superman

**Believed To Be Deceased:**

**-** Tim Drake/Stray, formerly known as Catlad, was last seen in a fighter jet destroyed by Sinestro.

-Jason Todd/Red Hood, formerly known as Robin II, murdered by The Joker but was resurrected by Ra's al Ghul in secret.

-Dinah Lance/Black Canary, nearly bled to death from Superman's attack but was saved by Doctor Fate and taken to another timeline.

-Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow, thought to have died of laughing gas but survived and is in hiding.

-The **Teen Titans** , consisting of Koriand'r/Starfire, Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl, Conner Kent/Kon-El/Superboy, and Roy Harper/Red Arrow, formerly known as Speedy and Arsenal. Thought to have either abandoned Earth after confronting Superman or to have been killed by him. In truth, they've been trapped inside the Phantom Zone after Superman critically wounded Superboy.


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim begins the healing process after being saved by someone he would never expect. But what does this person have planned for Tim as more unexpected guests appear.

All Tim feels is pain. So much pain and it's all over his body. It's sudden, as if it was waiting for him to wake up so it can hit him all at once, but why was he sleeping? He doesn't try to move his body after the initial jerk reaction, won't open his eyes because his muscles ache. The horrible sounds he hears are coming from him breathing, he realizes, until he hears someone open a door.

"He's awake," a woman speaks. "Go get him."

"Ok," another voice answers, but Tim can tell the girl is much younger.

Bracing the pain from the movement, Tim opens his eyes, his entire body screaming at him. He recognizes her, but where? Is she from Gotham? Was in he in Gotham now? He doesn't risk moving his head to check his surroundings but it looks like he's in a normal bedroom, not a hospital and definitely not Gotham Medical. He's also not in costume, but he knows he should be as it's what he was wearing last.

Then it all hits him. The Insurgency. They were fighting Superman...they had the advantage, they were winning, but something went wrong. Dinah was killed and the Green Lanterns fell. Last thing he remembers is falling from his jet after escaping Sinestro. If that's the case, why's he still alive?

"Leslie," A familiar voice speaks, as a taller figure enters the room. This time Tim turns his head slightly and, to his surprise, sees Red Hood standing in front of him.

Tim met Red Hood sometime last year, after he was kidnapped by Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins. Hood was working for them, until he helped Tim escape a death sentence and was blacklisted from the League. Ever since the two have kept bumping into each other. The last time they met, Hood had wanted Tim to ditch the Insurgency and leave with him, but Tim refused.

Hood, with no helmet on, lets out a sigh. "Bet you wished you ran away with me now, huh?" He says, as if he could read Tim's mind. He nods to the woman beside him. "This is Leslie Thompkins, she's been looking after you these last couple of weeks.

"Weeks? Ah-" Tim cries out, which only intensifies the pain. He's been out cold for weeks? So much could have happened since then and he needed to know what. He glances at the woman more closely now. He knew he recognized her, she's Bruce's godmother and one of Gotham's finest doctors. Selina always told him to go to her if he got injured, saying she wouldn't question him.

"Easy," Dr. Thompkins says gently. "You fell from at least 35,000 feet, it's a miracle you're alive let alone not suffering from a single broken bone."

Hood studies him. "You used the same pills that you used to break Ivy free, huh?" Tim gives the slightest of nods and Hood turns to Leslie. "He's on the same super pill Superman gives his soldiers. No wonder he's just extremely sore and bruised."

"No matter," Leslie says, turning to Tim. "What you need is rest."

"But I need-"

"Relax, Tim," Hood assures. "I'll catch you up on everything once you're able to lift your chin without bursting into tears."

Before Tim can protest any further, Hood and Dr. Thompkins leave the room, the latter turning off the lights before she closes the door behind her.

Tim goes back to staring at the wall. He doesn't want to rest, he wants to know if the others made it out. Batman had ordered them to retreat, but a lot of them were right in the middle of it. Who didn't come back? What if Superman has rounded them all up already and he's the only one left? He freaks out for another twenty minutes before the pain in his body becomes unbearable and gives up. Before he falls asleep, he can't help but think how convenient it was that Hood of all people was the one to find him.

.

Tim spends the next week recovering from his fall. Thankfully the super pill did it's job and left Tim with minimal injuries but his body was still sore and it didn't help that he had blacked out when he was falling from the sky. Now that the soreness in his body wasn't so bad, Dr. Thompkins starts helping him walk around the house until he assures her he can do it on his own. He steps out into the front patio and looks out into the small neighborhood that is definitely not in Gotham.

"Look who's finally walking," Hood comments. Tim looks to his right and sees the other male in full civilian cloths; a black tank top and some torn blue jeans. He looks almost harmless were it not for the several scars on his body and for the fact he's cleaning his gun.

"Where are we?" Tim asks, taking a seat right next to him.

"Red Bank, New Jersey," Hood answers, looking out as a couple of kids play with their dog down the street. "Not used to the clean air, huh?"

Tim ignores him, taking another look at the house he's staying at. "Figured someone like you would be living in a studio apartment in the city," He says. "With no furniture, mind you."

"Ouch," He says. He examines his gun and when it seems he's satisfied he puts it away. Before he looks back at Tim, Hood grabs a handful of sunflower seeds and shoves them in his mouth. "And for the record," He says, taking a moment to spit the shells out. "This isn't my place. It's Toni's."

"Who's Toni?"

"Toni!" Hood yells. Tim turns and watches as a girl, who has to be the same age as M'gann, walks outside from the house. She's rocking the goth look pretty hard, wearing nothing but black besides the red dyed highlights in her hair. Despite her appearance, she's smiling when she approaches them. Hood clears his throat. "Toni this is Tim," He introduces. "Tim this is Toni, the girl who found you and who was generous enough to bring you back to her place."

"Oh it's no trouble!" Toni quickly says. "My mom's a senator and out of town for some convention. Plus I'm such a fan of the Teen Titans, Starfire is my favorite!"

"Not mine," Hood mumbles under his breath. Tim shoots him a glare before looking back at Toni.

"How did you even find me?" He asks. He wasn't flying around populated areas when his jet went down.

"Oh well as soon as those Yellow Lanterns showed up I started doing what I could to help," she says.

Tim nods his head but looks to Hood for some help. "Toni's a meta," Hood explains. "Talented enough to grab Ra's's attention. After she found you she gave me a call."

"How fortunate for me," Tim sighs, looking directly into Hood's blue-green eyes, though they're more blue now. They're only more green when he's angry. Either way it doesn't take away from the beauty in the other male's face, despite the hardness it has.

Hood doesn't break away from his gaze and it almost seems like he's sadder. "Told you to runaway with me when you got the chance," He repeats. Then he's up, gathering up his stuff. "Let's head inside, it isn't smart to be out in the open too long."

He's absolutely right. Not only is the Regime out hunting him and everyone else in the Insurgency but the League of Assassins still had their bullseye on Hood. Still, in a neighborhood like this, it's hard not to relax and not worry about who wants to kill them. Once they're inside, Toni runs upstairs to grab Leslie. "You want me to run away with you but won't even tell me your name."

"Peter," Hood says flatly, turning around to give Tim a look. "Anything else?"

Tim studied his face, from the way his jaw clenched to the streak of white hair Tim has grown to enjoy. This face belongs to a man named Peter. He expected something a little more dangerous but this is coming from a guy named Timothy, mind you. "What happened while I was out?"

They make their way to the kitchen, where they both take a seat on some bar stools by the counter. Hood (Tim's not sure if he'll ever get used to Peter) grabs an apple and then takes out his knife to peel off the skin. "What's the last thing you remember with the war?"

"Batman was ordering us to retreat," He says, scrunching his face as he tries to remember. "He said Black Canary was gone, and so was Guy Gardner."

"He wasn't the only Lantern to fall." Hood takes a bite out of his apple. "A lot of them did, including Mogo and John Stewart, but Stewart was the only one the League held a funeral for."

"And the Insurgency?" Tim asks. "Have you heard of them?"

"They've disappeared," Hood says. "Took off with some of Superman's friends too, so he's not exactly happy right now."

So they got away and if Superman can't find them then that means Doctor Fate and Zatanna must be hiding them in the Tower of Fate. It's good to hear that they were able to take some of the members of the Regime hostage, that could help them out at some point. Tim just couldn't wrap his mind around Dinah losing though. She had the element of surprise, superior fighting skills, and kryptonite. How did Superman manage to take her down? And then he remembers.

"Superman's a Yellow Lantern."

Hood laughs, in a way that really shows how hopeless this entire situation is. "Fuck, right?" He pushes himself off the stool and looks out the window. "The most powerful dictator in the world can now be fueled by the fear of his subjects." When he looks back at Tim, it almost feels like there's a familiarity there that feels longer than the few times Tim's encountered him throughout the year. And like any other time they've caught each other's gaze, Hood doesn't let go of it, at least until Toni and Leslie walk in.

"Well, now that Tim's back on his feet, I should get going now," Leslie says, her medical bag slung over her shoulder.

"Thank you," Tim says. "Where have you been staying?"

"After word got out that Bruce Wayne was Batman, I moved back in with my parents in Oceanport," She explains, glancing at Peter. "Which means I'm not too far away in case you need to call me."

"I know," He replies. "Thanks, doc." Leslie nods her head before leaving the kitchen and heading out the front door. If and when Tim sees Bruce again, he has to let him know she's doing ok. He's sure the other male would appreciate that.

As silence fills the room, Tim glances at Toni. "So what's so special about you that Ra's wanted to sink his claws in you?"

Toni grins, no doubt because she's excited to show off her gifts to a stranger. "I can create and control plasma energy," she says. "At first it would just come out as bursts when I got too excited or upset, but with all these invasions going on, I figured I should get a hang on it."

"Clever girl," Tim says.

This makes her smile more. Then she turns to the basket of apples on the counter and starts to focus on them. When she reaches out her hand, a bright, silver energy materializes in the shape of a hand and reaches out to grab the highest apple. Toni's able to bring the apple all the way back to her actual hand before she makes the silver energy disappear. "Right now I can just do hands but Peter says with some practice I could make any objects I wanted, like the Lanterns."

Tim scoffs. "Yeah, well, they're not the best role models to go by."

"And you are?" Peter asks.

"Tim was a Titan!" Toni defends, surprising both of them. "Everyone in my school talks about how awesome the Titans were. They were cooler than the League."

This time it's Peter that scoffs. "The Titans were just a bunch of kids playing superhero."

"You know I'm standing right here, right?" Tim points out, but it only earns him a grin from the other male.

"Except for you of course," He says, winking at Tim before opening the food cabinets. "Toni, you got anything to cook in here?"

"Um, I think we have stuff for pasta. Or I could order a pizza if-"

"You're not off the hook, _Peter_ ," It's the first time he's said Hood's actual name. He walks around the counter until he's right next to the other male. "How'd you know to call Leslie Thompkins? Still trying to pretend you're not from Gotham.

Hood laughs. "I'm not from you're shitty-ass city, alright?" He says, already taking out the pots needed to make pasta. "Look I promise to give you a play by play of my entire life if that's what you want, but after dinner once our guests leave."

"Guests?" Tim repeats. When he looks at Toni, she only shrugs. As if on cue, the doorbell to the front door rings.

Hood looks in the the direction of the door before he starts to fill the pot with water. "You mind answering that?"

Tim doesn't even want to begin to explain how weird he feels right now, but he walks to the front door anyway. It feels like it was only yesterday that he was fighting Yellow Lanters in the sky after making out with Wally and watching Selina beat the crap out of Damian but now he's having dinner with the Red Hood and a teenage girl and apparently some friends. He's still trying to make sense of it all in his head when he opens the door and immediately groans.

"Oh, what the fuck?" Tim cries. Out of everyone that could've been on the other side of the door, it had to be this bloodthirsty psycho.

"Tim, what's wrong?" Thomas aka Catman asks. "You seem unhappy to see me."

"It's not you he's not happy to see," a voice says behind him. "Is it, Tim?" Tim is at a loss for words. The few times he's seen this woman after bringing down the organization that helped create her, she's tried to kill him. And now she was at his (Toni's) doorstep.

"Hello, Jade," He finally manages to say. It's not that hard to recognize her without her signature costume as Cheshire. They stay standing by the door for what feels like an eternity before Hood makes his way through.

"Can the cat gang get inside already?" He asks. "Dinner is almost ready."

"And just what are they doing here?" Tim demands.

Hood gives him a look. "Isn't obvious, Timmy?" He says. "We're going to take down Superman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the first chapter of Year Three! Just like before, I'm introducing Argent from the comics. I partifularly liked her outfit in the Teen Titans show so I used that as inspiration. Please comment what you think so far and what you think Jason (or Peter, if you believe his lies) has planned for Tim, Catman, and Cheshire.


	3. The Secret Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Catman forms his Secret Six, Tim gets dragged along for the ride...upsetting nearly every member of the team.

If someone had come up to Tim three years ago and told him he would be plotting to kill Superman with Catman, Cheshire, and an assassin called Red Hood over _pasta_ , Tim would think they've lost their damn minds. But here he is, plotting to kill Superman with Catman, Cheshire, and Red Hood over pasta. It's pretty good pasta, though, Tim didn't think Ra's Al Ghul had culinary classes at his hideout but Peter must've made it work somehow.

"So help me figure something out," Tm says, swallowing a mouth full of pasta. He appreciates Hood already refilling his plate as he does. "Jade wants Superman gone because the Regime is cracking down on villains, which is understandable, but I don't get why you two would get involved."

"Same as her," Hood answers, motioning to Jade with his beer. "I can't have Superman _and_ Ra's coming at me-"

"I offered you a spot on the Insurgency," Tim reminds him, his voice full of annoyance.

Hood rolls his eyes. "And I said you were fighting a losing battle," He shoots back. "The Green Lanterns and the Insurgency were never going to win because the only way to stop Superman is to kill him, which is a big no-no for both parties involved. I mean, fuck, we all saw the footage. Black Canary had Superman lying in a pool of his own blood. She could've ended it right there but she didn't and that's why she's dead."

Tim actually never saw the footage, so he didn't know how it all went down in the end. Superman killed Green Arrow, the father of Black Canary's child. If it's true that she only used the kryptonite bullet to harm Superman and not kill him, it's not because she thought he deserved mercy, but because Batman did. Even after everything that's happened, Bruce still has hoped for his best friend.

Tim glances at Thomas. "That still doesn't explain why you're here," he says. "Let alone how you're the one who orchestrated the entire thing."

"The men in Africa Superman had made soldiers were tyrants," He said. "They didn't care for the law, they just wanted to enforce their authority. They shot down anything or anyone they wanted, including the pride of lions I was living with."

"Trust me, I get wanting revenge but it's not as easy as it sounds," Tim tells him. "Superman has a yellow ring now, which means he can fuel his power with fear. And in case you haven't noticed, the entire world fears him."

"Not me," Catman answers, jaw set. "Besides it's not just us. We're picking up three more for our team, one who we think can deal with Superman's new ring."

"And when should we expect them to arrive? Dessert?" Tim asks.

Hood barks out a laugh as he rounds up the dishes, except for Tim's because he's still eating. "The good guys aren't the only ones with teleporting technology, Tim," He informs him. "Think of it as a road trip."

"What makes you think I wanna come? I'm still sore from falling to the ground from an exploding plane!"

"If you come with us," Thomas offers. "We can reunite you with the Insurgency."

Tim closes his eyes as he rubs his head. He hasn't been able to reach out to his team ever since he woke up. It's like they've gone completely off the mat, which only means Zatanna probably helped them escape. He has no idea how he's supposed to reach out to her without magical abilities himself, so how would Thomas? Then again, Catman may be a lot of things, but he's not a liar. Even M'gann was surprised to see how honest he was when she went through his mind.

When Tim opens his eyes, he leans back to stare directly at the tiny creature wrapped around Jade's leg. "And what about that thing?"

"My child," Jade corrects. "Will stay here. Toni has already agreed to watch her."

Tim doesn't even wanna ask how a trained assassin wanted by almost every hero alive has the time to have a whole damn kid, let alone raise it. Instead he turns to Peter. "You're asking too much from Toni."

"She's not doing anything she doesn't want to," Hood assures her.

"I don't care," Tim says. "She's too young."

"Were you too young when Catwoman decided she needed someone small enough to squeeze through the vents to grab her next set of earrings?" Jason counters.

"That's completely different," Tim defends. "And why am I even defending myself to you? You banged Talia al Ghul, you don't exactly have the greatest moral compass."

Hood mouths 'true' before working on the dishes. When it's clear that's as much of a response Tim's gonna get from him, he turns back to Jade and her kid. The kid's face is too covered to tell if there's any resemblance, but there's no reason for Jade to lie about having a kid. "Are you sure you want to do this, Jade?" he asks. "This war's taken enough mothers." He's not just talking about Dinah, but also his own mom, and Lois Lane.

"As long as Superman lives, we'll never be safe," she says, caressing the top of the kid's head. "And she deserves a life that isn't just always being on the run."

Seeing Jade care this much is definitely out of character for her. Even when her and Roy were a thing, she still only looked after herself. However, Selina said she used to be the same way until he came into her life. Maybe it's a cat thing, to be selfish until someone comes around that just needs their protection and love no matter what.

"We would just need you to come with us to find the others, Tim," Thomas says. "After that, if you wish to see Catwoman and your friends, we'll take you to them."

Tim lets out a sigh. Although a part of him wants to just tell them no and then take off to find Selina on his own, another part of him doesn't see too much danger in the recruitment business.

"What the hell," He finally says, throwing up his hands. "Who's up first?"

.

Their first stop was the island of Santa Prisca. The last time Tim was on an island this beautiful was when him and Selina were hiding out in Hawaii last year. The sun's rays are just the right amount of warmth against Tim's skin, although not much is shown since he's currently in his cat suit. It's moments like this where he envy's Catman, who just runs around in a loin cloth all day.

It's just the four of them; him, Catman, Cheshire, and Red Hood. Toni agreed to watch Jade's child back in Jersey and Tim can't help but think how nice that kid is. She barely knew Jade, Tim doubts she knows what kind of murder-loving assassin she is, but agreed anyway. She'd make a good Titan if they were still around.

"So you're telling me that someone is choosing to leave a place like this?" Tim asks, as they walk through the perfectly soft sand of the island's many beaches.

"This person wants Superman dead as much as the rest of us," Catman answers. "What separates him from the rest is that he's willing to do what is necessary to make sure that happens."

Thomas gives Tim a look and Tim knows he's talking about Batman and Black Canary. How simple would it have been if Dinah shot the kryptonite bullet through his heart?

"Well who is it?"

"Bane," Hood answers, wiping his gun clean for the twelfth time (Tim thinks it's a nervous tick). "He's been hiding from the Regime in his old prison. It's smart on his part, he's got the guards and the prisoners working for him and he still has access to Venom, but being locked up isn't really settling well with him. He misses his territory in Gotham."

"Well it's not like he can get it back once Superman's gone," he says. "Ivy took over years ago, won it fair and square." Tim knows because he participated as a favor to Ivy. In return, she now supplies him with his vine-entwined whip and numerous powders.

"It doesn't matter," Cheshire hisses. "What matters is what he _believes_ is going to happen."

"Oh deceit and manipulation for the cause!" Tim cheers. "I like it!"

"Quiet," Catman orders, apparently he's the one in charge of this impromptu group. "We've arrived."

The prison doesn't look all that impressive, but that's not it's job. It was made so that the worst of criminals could just stay inside and rot, if they didn't kill each other first. It's the perfect place for someone like Bane to take over, a place where the strongest survive.

They approach two guards and Tim tenses up when he sees Cheshire take out her sai and Hood hover his finger over his gun's trigger. He's not down for killing innocent people. Catman, however, feels the same and takes out a stack of cash to hand to the guards. They look at one another before taking the cash and walking away.

They enter the prison, which looks even worse on the inside. Guards stand watch and do nothing as the prisoners seem to be fighting over anything they can. No one seems to pay them any mind as they walk through, but occasionally one of them has to shove off a prisoner or two who've clearly gone mad and just roam the building shouting nonsense.

They walk into what seems to be the courtyard and in the center is Bane with two prisoners acting as body guards, which seems silly to Tim because Bane is easily twice their size. Bane has been watching them since they came in and only glares as Tim and the others walk up to him. Tim and Hood are leading at the front, so its them that get stopped by Bane's men.

"That's close enough," one says, gripping onto Hood's jacket. Hood cocks his head to the side and in a split second has his gloved fist connected to the man's jaw. In another instant his gun is drawn and he puts a bullet into the prisoner next to Tim. None of the guards so much as flinch. Either they don't involve themselves with Bane's affairs, or word of the money Catman paid has already traveled to them.

"Such disrespect," Bane mumbles. "Your friend has no manners, Cheshire."

Catman takes a step. "We didn't come here to fight-"

"I wasn't talking to you, _gringo_ ," Bane spits. He turns back to Jade, standing up from his chair. "I know why you have come. You want me to break Superman like I did the Bat."

"It would be your greatest challenge, Bane," Cheshire tells him.

"I do not work with heroes," He hisses, nodding towards Tim and Catman.

"To be fair, you have worked with me before," Tim points out. "Granted I betrayed you to help Ivy, but she was another villain so, again, technically-"

"How about this," Bane growls. "Let me kill the Stray, and I shall join your cause."

Tim hears Hood cock his gun and knows he's aiming it at Bane, and Catman tenses in front of him, but none of that stops Tim from grinning. "How about I let you try?" Tim offers. "You win, you get to kill me. But after I make you my bitch, you come join us like a good boy."

Bane growls. "I accept your terms." All the prisoners clear out of Bane's way as he starts to move, flipping tables to make enough room for a fight. Tim notices the tubes pumping the Venom into his system, he'll be hard to beat as long as he's powered up by those things.

"You don't have to do this, Stray," Catman urges, looking concerned.

"Oh but I want to," he says. He's tired of these villains thinking he's gone soft just because he's switched sides. He needs to remind them all why no one dared cross into his and Selina's territory in Gotham. Cheshire looks amused and Tim bets she'd be happy with either outcome. Hood says nothing as he steps back and even though Tim can't tell where the man is looking, he's almost positive it's directly at him.

Bane and Tim begin to circle each other as the prisoners begin to chant and stomp their feet. When Tim uncoils his whip, Bane laughs. "We fight with our fists only, little cat," He mocks. "Like real men."

"Real men don't use Venom," Tim challenges. "Think of it as leveling the playing field." There's no way Tim could take Bane on with just his fists. He's good, but not that good.

"Yes," Bane agrees, outstretching his arms. "Let us level the playing field."

And that's when all hell breaks loose. Apparently all the prisoners weren't too keen on just sitting back and watching the fight. As soon as Bane gives them the cue, they sprint into attack. Some of them are taking out the guards, who honestly should've been paying more attention, but most are coming for Tim and the others.

"Shit," Hood hisses, firing his gun at the incoming prisoners. He brings a lot of them down before a couple manage to reach him, but he quickly manages to beat them down as well. Tim watches as Catman body slams a prisoner before turning just in time to avoid Bane's fist.

"You're a sneaky bastard, I'll give you that!" Tim yells, cartwheeling out of the way of another punch. "But you can't sneak up on a cat!"

He whirls around to fight off two prisoners running at him. He lands a kick in one's chest, sending him flying when the other grabs Tim's arm. A sai comes flying out of nowhere and lands directly into the prisoner's head. He falls to the ground and Tim turns to see Cheshire running up to retrieve her weapon.

"Focus on Bane," she hisses, before disappearing into the chaos.

Tim figures she's right and goes back to find Bane making a mess out of a guard's face. Tim uncoils his whip and lashes it out, perfectly wrapping around Bane's neck. The masked villain is heavier than Tim remember's, however, and Tim has to use both hands to pull the man towards him. This doesn't work out as planned though when Bane slams his fist right into Tim's face, causing him to lose grip and fall momentarily. He gets up, dazed, but spots Bane trying to sneak up on Hood. He aims his whip at his wrist now, that way it doesn't take much energy to pull him away.

"I've had enough of you, Stray!" Bane growls.

Tim laughs. "No wonder you could never beat Batman."

Bane roars and tries to charge at him but Tim lashes his whip across his face, and then again when he attempts to rush him again. When Tim lashes out a third time, Bane wisely catches the whip his hand. Except it's not wise at all because it's exactly what Tim wanted the giant loaf to do. Bane tugs on the whip, pulling Tim towards him. Tim steps around him like a dance, taking out his blade in the process and slicing Bane's leg twice so his body would buckle out. It should have worked, but the Venom in Bane's veins is stronger than Tim thought and now Tim's within range of Bane's attack.

Tim tries another swipe of his blade, but Bane blocks it and delivers a strong headbutt that sends Tim to the ground. Tim can't see straight as he tries to get up, until he feels his own whip wrap around his neck and tighten, painfully cutting out his breath as he struggles to break free.

Bane cackles as he tugs the whip harder and Tim's eyes begin to water as he chokes. He manages to free one hand from the whip's grip and feel for the handle. Once he feels it, he gives it a strong twist, releasing the thorns from the plant Ivy infused inside his whip. He feels tiny sharp stabs against his neck, but he's quickly breathing in air as Bane releases his hold, crying out from the pain of the thorns on his fingers. Tim barely wipes the blood dripping from his neck when the larger male passes out on the ground. The thorns release Ivy's famous sleeping toxin, a toxin Tim is naturally immune to thanks to his aunt.

He gets up slowly, still dazed from Bane's headbutt and from the lack of oxygen. He looks up to see Hood walking up to him. "Thought you were gonna lose that one," He admits.

Tim rolls his eyes. "I've taken down bigger guys than Bane."

"Looks like we got what we came for then," He says, with a little bit of humor in his tone (although Tim can't be for sure because of the auto tune). They both look at Cheshire and Catman. "Where to next captain?"

Catman glances at Bane before looking back up at them. "To the sea."

.

Tim shoots up awake as soon as he hears the screaming. It takes a second for him to remember where he is, a submarine, and that the blue glow illuminating his room is from the water outside. They've been in the ocean for a couple of weeks now, rounding up the last two members of Catman's 'Secret Six'. One of them was Jinx who, like Cheshire, became an enemy of the Teen Titans after Tim and Roy defeated the H.I.V.E. Catman thinks her powers of probability manipulation will help destroy the yellow ring on Superman, giving them a chance to take him down. They found her in India, her home country, hiding from the Regime after they captured the other members of the Fearsome Five.

The last member was David Hyde aka Black Manta, one of Aquaman's greatest enemies and the owner of the submarine they were currently on. Unlike Bane and Jinx, Manta didn't need convincing to join the team. In fact, he had agreed to join before Cheshire and Hood but had gone deep into the oceans in the hope of finding lost Atlantean tech to help fight Superman.

They've been traveling for a week now and Tim had to share a bunk with Hood, who is responsible for the screaming. Tim rushes to the bed on the other side of the cabin and tries to shake Hood awake. Finally Peter opens his eyes, which shine bright green as he takes out the knife and brings it to Tim's throat.

"Peter, what the hell!" Tim hisses. It's not often he's caught by surprise, never mind being actually terrified that he's about to die (what's worse is he didn't even do anything). 

"He didn't save me!" Hood cries, the accusation in his eyes making Tim feel like he's somehow responsible.

Whatever it is, it's quickly gone as fast as it came. Hood closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them the blue has returned to his eyes, although they've always shared the space with the green. Hood takes in Tim's form, the knife at his still-healing throat and drops it. "Shit," He breathes, dropping his face in his hands. "Sorry about that Tim."

Tim doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to say 'it's fine' because it sure as hell is not but he feels the need to comfort the other male. He also is just realizing that Hood is in nothing but boxer briefs and his muscles are looking extra nice with the layer of stress sweat (His thighs especially, holy shit). "Wanna talk about it?"

"Fuck no!" Hood growls. He looks up at him and Tim can tell he's back to himself. An asshole.

Tim rolls his eyes. "At least explain why you're eyes always go green when you're angry."

"Caught that, huh?" He asks. Tim wants to say only a blind person would miss it, but he decides it's safer just to nod. Hood shakes his head. "Let's just say Ra's did something to me and now I have...side effects."

"Hmm," Tim hums. He's no Batman, but Tim knows how to put the pieces together if given enough information. Ra's al Ghul isn't exactly the most magical person out there, besides being an assassin mastermind his only other known fact that's impressive is the Lazarus Pit...which is bright green! "Holy shit, did you die?"

"What are you talking about?" Hood cries, although Tim can see the horror in his eyes.

"You totally died!" Tim accuses. "That's why you're eyes are green. Ra's brought you back through the Lazarus Pit."

"How do you know about the Lazarus Pit?" Hood demands.

"Damian wouldn't shut up about it," Tim reveals.

Hood scoffs. "That little shit."

Now it's Tim's turn to look confused. "You know Damian?"

"I did fuck his mom," Hood reminds him. "I watched the kid grow up before they sent him off to be with his dad. Batman, right?"

"Right," Tim says, before grinning. "Wow, so did you consider yourself Damian's step-dad?"

"Stop talking."

"Maybe gave him the talk about the birds and the killer ninjas?" Tim laughs when a pillow hits his face directly. When he shoves it off, he sees that Hood is smirking too before glancing at Tim.

"For christ's sake, put some clothes on Tim!" He groans.

Tim arches his eyebrow before looking down at himself in a thin hoodie and underwear. "You're the one practically naked."

"Yeah, well, you're the one that can make even wearing a hoodie look like a sin," Hood admits.

"Oh so you've been looking?" Tim challenges. Hood glares at him.

He honestly didn't expect anything to happen, but in one moment he's sitting on the ground and the next, he's being tossed onto Hood's bed before the other male falls on top of him and slams their lips together. Tim moans in surprise, gripping Hood's shoulder as the other moves in between his legs and rocks forward. Hood gasps in between kisses, running his hands up Tim's shirt, making Tim feel like his skin is on fire. Without thinking he hooks a leg around Hood's waist and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss as he feels both of them getting hard. Has he always wanted this? Ever since he saw Peter walk out of Ra's' camp a year ago? He tries to remember if he did as Hood starts kissing his neck, mumbling incoherent sentences before meeting Tim's lips again, more gently this time. Almost like-

Wally!

Tim shoves Hood off, who falls off the small twin bed and onto the floor. He almost expects him to lash out but Hood just looks at him, confused.

"I'm sorry," Tim says. He wants to explain, _should_ explain. He just grabs his pair of sweats on the floor and runs out his cabin. He's thankful Peter doesn't come after him, but now Tim has no idea where to go since he can't just go back in there.

Before he can even process what happened, before the reality of the situation sinks in, Tim finds himself in the control room, with a helmet-free Black Manta staring up at him.

"Can't sleep?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Tim says.

David Hyde nods to the extra co-pilot seat. "Sit," he offers. "We should be reaching the surface soon."

Tim takes the seat, and if he had not just had his tongue down Hood's throat moments ago he would've thought this whole interaction between the two of them was wild. Guess the guy isn't so bad once one looks passed all the violent attacks on Aquaman and his allies. Speaking of, he has been meaning to get Manta alone. "So you said your search for weapons brought you to Atlantis recently right?"

"Yes?" Manta responds, knowing there's more to the question.

"How was it?" Tim asks. "Last time I was there, something called the Dead Water was attacking the entire city."

"Unfortunately, Dead Water was destroyed," Manta says. "All infected were healed, according to my sources. But the entire continent is weak from the ordeal. Once Superman is dealt with, I plan to invade Atlantis and kill Aquaman once and for all."

Ah, there's the psychopath he's heard so much about from Garth and Tula. They end up talking about weird topics like revenge and whether or not Aquaman can hear the thoughts of the fish he eats as he chews on them for a couple of hours before Tim retreats back to his cabin. He's afraid Hood stayed up to meet him but when he walks in, the other is sound asleep (or, at least, pretending to). Tim decides to keep his sweats on this time as he climbs into his small bed but the urge to climb into Peter's is strong.

But not as strong as the urge to be in Wally's arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update, and happy early valentines day!!! This was one of my favorite chapters to write, it got so long I ended up cutting the section where they meet Jinx (don't worry she'll have a few lines in the next chapter). The sinister six has formed and with it, Jason and Tim hook up...sorta haha please leave some love and comment your thoughts, next chapter will have Tim reunite with his favorite speedster.


	4. Magic Houses, Talking Chimps, and...Constantine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Secret Six go off on their mission, Tim reunites with Catwoman and the Insurgency just in time for Batman to reveal his new plan...and new ally.

When they return to Toni's place, Catman goes over the plan with the rest of the Sinister Six. With Cyborg, Flash, Robin, and Wonder Woman still out of commission, the Regime is hurting from its war with the Lanterns. Jinx's powers should be enough to block out the yellow rings, making Sinestro and Hal Jordan useless as well as depowering Superman. From there it's up to the rest to take him and the others down.

"I will go after Superman myself," Catman volunteers, glancing towards Black Manta. The other man nods before pulling out a blade that has a hint of green shining through it. Kryptonite. They managed to get a hold of Kryptonite.

"There were urban legends that the Atlanteans have made contact with several alien species before the city sank into the ocean," Manta explains. "Turns out one of them were exiled Kryptonians."

"Is everyone ready?" Catman asks. "We leave now."

Everyone nods. Jinx turns to Hood and Cheshire, "Make sure you watch my back," she warns. "If I go down, this whole mission goes down with me."

They both nod again. When the group breaks to collect their things, Tim grabs Hood. "Hey," he says, not knowing how to have this conversation. "Are we good?"

Hood rolls his eyes. "I'm not holding it against you for not wanting to hook up, Stray," He says. "I was just trying to get some action before I potentially die on a suicide mission."

Tim scoffs. "Well aren't you a charmer."

"Besides," Hood says, lowering his voice with that annoying ass grin of his. "It seems you're into red heads nowadays."

Tim's eyes widen. "You know about Impulse?"

"Impulse, Kid Flash, whatever he's called, I know." Hood opens his bag and starts stuffing it with ammo. "Heard he's an asshole."

"From who?"

"I have my sources," he says, slipping on his helmet to cover his face. They silently stand there, looking at each other for a while. Finally Hood ruffles his hand through Tim's hair. "Don't get yourself killed, Stray."

"Same to you," He says, watching as Hood walks away towards the others.

Hood looks back at him one last time. "I'm used to dying," He teases.

Tim rolls his eyes before he notices Toni waving goodbye to Lian, who's in her mother's arms. Jade turns to Tim and motions him to follow her. Normally he'd ignore her, but he figures she isn't crazy enough to try and kill him while holding her child.

"What is it?" He asks once they're away from the group. He can tell by the trouble look on her face that Jade is struggling with something. Could she be regretting her participation in all of this?

"I need you to look after Lian," she says. Tim quickly open his mouth to protest but she cuts him off. "There's no one else I trust to take care of her Tim!"

"Do you not hear how sad that sounds, Jade?!" He glances at the child, who has to be no more than three years old. "Tell Catman that you're done and find somewhere to start a new life."

"I can't do that without killing Superman first," she hisses. "She'll never be safe as long as he's alive! I have to do this. For her, for her father!"

Tim gasps. The way Jade looks at him when she mentions Lian's father...no, it couldn't be. "Who's her father, Jade?"

"You know who her father is, Tim," she answers. He doesn't want to believe it, but can't deny the similarities between the two. Lian mostly looks like her mother, but when she smiles, she's all him.

"She's Roy's," He confirms. "Did he know?" Jade shakes her head. Tim let's out a sigh and runs a hand through his hair. Roy died without getting to meet his child. How ironic that Oliver was his mentor, seeing as they shared the same fate.

"Please, Tim," Jade asks again. "You're the only person alive that has Roy and I's trust."

"Toni could-"

"She is a child," Jade interrupts. "Who is barely getting a grip on her powers. There is no one more capable than you."

Tim wants to scream. He can't take care of a child. He gave Baby large orders of pizzas when Huntress made him babysit, he can't be trusted with an actual human child. But somewhere deep inside him knows Jade's right. As much as he wants to just leave her with Toni, he can't. Not after finding out Roy's the father. What him and Tim have gone through together is something that makes this favor an obvious one. "Is she allergic to anything?"

Jade's entire body seems to relax from all the tension she was holding, waiting for Tim's answer. "No, and she is in perfect health."

Tim nods, before motioning with his arms. "We should make this quick," He says. "You and the others need to leave soon."

Jade nods her head and surprises Tim when she starts to sniff the tears running down her face away. It's in that moment, that Tim knows she'd do anything for that child. She hands Lian to Tim, who's already fallen asleep, and hands Tim a bag of supplies. She bends down to kiss Lian before softly running a hand through her hair. "Mommy loves you," she coos. "Mommy loves you so much."

"Be safe, Jade," Tim says, and he's surprised he means it. Jade swallows away her remaining grief before placing her Cheshire mask over her face. Without another word, she takes off to find the other group.

Tim hears someone walking and turns to see Toni approaching.

"My mom's old car is working," she reveals. "You can take it wherever you need to go."

"Thank you," he tells her. She really has been such a help for the little while Tim's known her. It's a shame the world is the way it is now, she would have made a great hero.

He didn't expect these last couple weeks with Hood, Catman, Toni, Cheshire, and even Black Manta to be anything significant but it almost felt like a small vacation. He didn't have to worry about whether his friends were going to die or if Superman was going to find him in hiding. For a bit, it almost felt like things were normal.

Looking down at Lian sleeping in his arms, he knows all of that is about to change. Vacation is over and he needs to get back to the people he cares about. To fight for what he loves.

.

Turns out Catman's way of getting Tim back to the Insurgency is through Zatanna. According to him, she's been the only one spotted since they all went into hiding, which makes perfect sense to Tim. Zatanna is one of the strongest magic users on Earth, a power Superman and his pals are not equipped to deal with. Well, Raven could, but now that Tim thinks about it, he hasn't seen or heard of Raven since she attacked Miss Martian several months ago. He figures Zatanna probably had something to do with that.

So in order for Tim to reach Zatanna, he'd need another magic user. That's where Black Manta came in. He used to be part of the Suicide Squad with Enchantress (Harley too, but she's probably in hiding as well) and said she agreed to help. So now Tim is driving to the location Manta scribbled down with Lian sleeping in the passenger seat. Were kids even allowed to be in the passenger seat? He slowed down just in case.

When he arrives at the location, an old lighthouse, Tim steps out of the car. He's not in his suit, but he has his whip just in case. Enchantress told Manta Tim had to be there at sun rise. Tim looked out into the ocean, watching as the sun started to peak, it's rays of light clearing away the night sky.

" _Raeppa_!" a familiar voice shouts, followed by a soft _poof_! Tim whirls around to see Zatanna smiling at him. "Tim! You're alive!" She takes a look at Lian in the seat. "And you have a kid?"

"She's not mine," Tim explains. "She's Roy's."

"Roy's?!?"

"It's kinda a long story," Tim admits. Zatanna makes a face before pulling out a clock on a chain out of nowhere.

"Another time then," She says. "We need to get going. It's dangerous to be out in the open this long."

Ok," Tim agrees, he walks into the car and takes Lian in his arms before grabbing her bag. "Where are we going?"

"The home of Jason Blood," she answers. "The meeting is about to start. _Ekat su ot S'doolb esuoh_!"

And then Tim's vision went dark and then suddenly he's in a room full of people. Not just any people though, his friends. The Insurgency.

"Tim!" Tim hears Wally before he sees him, and then the speedster is up in his face. Tim sees that the other boy wants to crush him in his arms, but he's also probably confused why Tim has a child in his arms. Lian is just as confused and she wraps her tiny arms around Tim's neck. Tim gives Wally an apologetic smile before reaching out to grab his hand, gives it a squeeze. They would have time to reunite, but not now.

"Kitten," Selina cries. She doesn't care who Tim's carrying as she gently kisses his face before holding him to her chest. "I thought I lost you."

"Never," He says, fighting back the tears as he leans into her.

"Stray," a deep voice call. Tim turns to look at Batman, standing at full attention.

"How the hell are you up and walking?" He demands. Last time he saw Bruce, the other man was recovering from a broken spine dealt by Superman.

Batman ignores him, "Who is the child?" He asks instead.

"Oh bullocks!" A man shouts. Tim turns to him, taking in the blonde hair and the giant trench coat to go with the huge ego that's oozing from this guy. "Is all this bloody necessary? Is this lad even important?"

Tim raises his brow. "And who the fuck is this guy? Gordon Ramsey's less successful look alike?" He demands. He'll be damned if he lets some blonde Brit question if he's important.

Tim holds his gaze as the other smokes his cigarette. "Never mind," He says, exhaling smoke. "I like him. Now can we get on with the bloody meeting?"

That's when Tim takes in everyone in the room. Besides Batman, Catwoman, Impulse, and the British guy, Harley's there, as well as Huntress, Batwoman, and Baby Wildebeest. Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya are there as well as Alfred and, of course, Zatanna. There's also a man Tim doesn't know wearing a green suit (possibly this Jason Blood Zatanna mentioned earlier?) and a boy around Tim's age with black hair spiked up like two devil horns and an orange cat on his lap. Finally, in a corner by himself is a chimpanzee with a coat and what looks like a detective's hat on his head. Tim's heard of Detective Chimp, the world's greatest detective, but he honestly didn't actually believe he existed.

Barbara and Commissioner Gordon are noticeably missing.

"Over here, Tim," Selina whispers pulling him and Lian to a corner of the room. "That's John Constantine, a powerful magic user. He's been working with Batman since we went into hiding."

"Seems like a great guy," Tim mumbles. He puts Lian down so he can dig out an orange for her to eat, she seems to favor those over apples. Just like Roy. He catches Wally watching him and smiles at him. How bad he wants to just cross the room and hug him like he should've moments ago.

"Thanks for coming," Constantine starts, addressing everyone in the room. "And thanks to our host, Jason Blood, for his home and his protection."

Tim spares a glance at the main in the green suit, who he guessed correctly to be Jason Blood. He can't help but notice that Blood also has a white streak in his hair, just like Peter, but his goes all the way to the back of his head, while Peter's is just a tiff of hair in the front.

Constantine starts a long speech on how they've all come together for one common goal: Take down Superman. He brings up the ones they've already taken down from the Regime. Cyborg, Flash, and Robin are still locked up in the Tower of Fate and Wonder Woman is still in a coma from when Captain Atom sacrificed himself and self destructed during one of their first missions as the Insurgency. He also mentions those who've died to accomplish those tasks, and Tim can't help but wonder who's going to die to stop Superman.

Next, he brings up magic. There isn't anymore kryptonite on Earth strong enough for them to use against Superman so now magic is the only thing he's vulnerable against. Tim doesn't bring up the weapon Black Manta brought for Catman.

"There's a reason we haven't used magic against him directly," Constantine continues. "There's something out there. Something magical. Something powerful. Something angry. We've felt it," At this, he motions towards Zatanna and Blood. "We don't know what it is yet, but we believe it could be working with Superman"

Tim doesn't like the worry on Zatanna's face. Every time he worked with her this past year, she's been nothing but calm and collected. She even smiled during some missions when they almost got caught by the Regime. If whatever Constantine is talking about is making her nervous, Tim's not sure he wants to meet it face to face.

"Now," John says, motioning towards Chimp. "Detective Chimp believes-"

"Yeah, I'm out," Bullock announces. Tim almost feels bad for the guy. A year ago he was just a regular police detective who just had to deal with costumed villains running around in Gotham, and now he was standing next to sorcerers, talking monkeys, and a mutated animal-child (even though Baby is the cutest mutated animal-child ever). He was completely out of his world, which is why Tim isn't surprised when the cop decides to leave, ignoring Montoya's protests.

Detective Chimp stops him at the door, however. He brings up Commissioner Gordon and Tim realizes he must have died during the war. Tim gets a horrible feeling in his chest. Last time he saw Gordon alive, he left him alone with Lex Luthor. He knew he should've never let Lex get Gordon alone, his death was on him.

"Something's coming," the boy in all black announces, trying to settle his uneasy cat. Before Tim can comment on how _terrifying_ this kid is, Blood takes off running.

"The seal is broken!" He screams. "Close it!"

Everyone turns to see that Bullock managed to crack open the door. Detective Chimp, who is closest, shouts, "Close the damn door!"

"I can't!" Bullock yells back. Now Blood and him are trying desperately to close it shut. Tim can see everyone is getting nervous and he pushes Lian behind him when he hears her start to whimper.

Then, a bright light explodes into the room. Tim screams and whirls around to wrap himself around Lian, shielding her. He can feel heat against his back, and Montoya screaming for Harvey. Lian is screaming and Tim can't seem to catch his breath. "I want my mommy!" Lian cries.

"Shh," he hushes, pressing her into his chest. "It'll be ok." He turns around to see that everyone besides Zatanna has fallen to the ground. Whatever attacked has left Blood and Harvey into a couple of bloody skeletons. He can hear Lian still crying into his shirt. Did he make a mistake agreeing to take care of her? Were they all about to die from whatever it was trying to break inside?

" _Tcetorp lla edisni siht esuoh_!" Zatanna chants, a protective shield of magic forming around the house.

"Stray!" Wally's by his side, but he's looking at Lian. "Is she injured?"

Tim shakes his head. "I don't think so!" He yells. He spares a glance at the other child in the room, Baby, but the little mutant is durable and perfectly fine. In fact, it looks like he's trying to protect Huntress, although he's only big enough to shield her leg.

Batman and Constantine spring int action. They get the scary male to send his cat outside so they could know what they'e up against. Meanwhile, Harley and Alfred are tending to Detective Chimp, who had the doors slammed into him with the force of the blast.

"He's alive," Alfred announces.

"But his breathing's shallow," Harley warns. "And his little hat fell off."

"Come on," Wally says, helping Tim take Lian to the back of the house, away from the entrance. Selina's there too with Montoya and Batwoman, all three of them not knowing what to do. What can they do? It's like Bullock said, this isn't their world. They can't just punch the bad guys away, not when they can turn Bullock's body inside out with one hit.

The guy with the hair spiked into horns (Constantine just called him Klarion?) tells everyone the Spectre is attacking the house. Zatanna reveals it's getting harder to keep the shield and she can't get everyone to safety while she holds it up.

She needs a distraction, Tim realizes, but doesn't get the chance to mention it because Batman and Constantine are screaming at each other. Well, it's mostly Constantine who's doing all the yelling, claiming Batman is useless because of his injury. It takes one punch from Batman to knock Constantine down.

"Zatanna, as soon as you feel the attack stop, drop the protection and get everyone to the tower of fate," Batman tells her, already walking to the door. Tim knows what the dark knight is about to do, and that Selina is about to try and stop him.

"If you think for a second-"

"You're a criminal," He tells her, stopping her in her tracks. "You can't help me. That's the spirit of vengeance out there. He punishes criminals."

Tim hands Lian over to Wally and grabs Selina by the arm. "Let him do this," He urges her. "Sounds like these two have a lot in common."

They watch as Batman disappears into the outside world. Constantine gets up eventually and Batwoman fills him in on what's happening. "Jesus," he says. "Bullocks the size of coconuts. Brilliant."

Zatanna feels the attack stopping and promises to come back and get Batman and Klarion's cat once she gets everyone to safety. " _Tropsnart lla ot eht rewot fo etaf!_ " she chants. Tim clings onto Selina as they disappear, only to appear in the safety of the Tower of Fate.

"Tim," Wally calls, holding Lian in his arms. Tim takes her from him, turning to face John Constantine.

"Please tell me that's not who's protecting Superman," he pleads. He's already missing Toni's soft couches and Peter's cooking.

Constantine lights up another cigarette, knowing Tim already knows the answer so he doesn't give one. Instead, he shrugs and lets out a puff of smoke.

"Welcome to the world of magic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's where the story truly begins! Don't worry Jason fans, he'll be back very soon. It was really fun adding Constantine into the mix and also Lian. At the start of the series I knew I wanted to involve Roy and Jade's relationship into this, because it parallels so well with Dinah and Oliver so I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave any comments or questions about the story. And I hope everyone is staying safe during these times!


	5. Tower of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lian are welcomed to the new home of the Insurgency, The Tower of Fate.

Tim has been to the Tower of Fate a few times before, although each time has been brief and never after escaping a spirit of vengeance trying to murder them. Guess there's a first for everything. Tim watched as everyone else in the Insurgency seemed to navigate their way in the tower as though they're home. He supposes that's true since they all hid here after the Regime won the war.

"Tim!" Tim turns around to see Wally walking up to him, only to be stopped by Doctor Fate.

"I need your assistance, Impulse," The man in the gold helmet says. "The importance is dire."

Wally lets out a sigh, and Tim can tell he's frustrated. The two of them haven't been able to say more than four words to each other since Tim came back, let alone do what they _actually_ want to do with their lips. "Come find me after?" he asks. Tim nods his head, before walking back over to Lian, who's been playing with Baby.

He spots Selina embracing Bruce, happy that Zatanna was able to go back for him, and decides to let them have their moment. Instead he starts checking Lian for any injuries and, to his relief, she seems to be fine.

"She's getting along with Baby," Huntress says, walking up to them. "They seem to be close in age."

"Cheshire mentioned she's turning three next year," Tim tells her.

"Is she her mother?" Tim nods. "Who's the father?"

"Roy Harper."

There's a flash of surprise in Helena's eyes. Not many people outside of the Titans knew about their relationship. They weren't the first hero/villain couple to happen, but they definitely were among the most toxic. And now there's a child involved.

"Doctor Fate will prepare a couple of rooms for you," she tells him. "She might really like the space."

"Thanks," Tim says, but in all honesty, where he sleeps right now isn't that much of concern for him. There's still so many questions he needs answered, and he knows Helena is just the one to answer them. "What happened to Dinah's baby? Connor?"

Helena shrugs her shoulders. "Doctor Fate said he took him to safety," she answered. "Said he broke the rules to do so, but that Connor will not be harmed."

"Broke the rules huh? Guess that means he won't be doing it again?"

Helena shakes her head. "He's made it very clear he wouldn't."

"What about Barbara?" He asks. "Why wasn't she at the meeting?"

"She requested to stay on Earth and work some things out on her end," she says. "She felt she'd be no use in a magic war."

"I feel like that's all of us," Tim says.

"We can still throw a punch, Tim," she scoffs. "Never underestimate a nicely timed punch."

Helena takes Tim, Baby, and Lian, to a room where they can get food. Tim notices that Baby is eating more than usual, which is already a lot, but figures there's no point in saying anything since food is endless in the tower. Lian hardly touches her food at first until Tim and Helena urge her a bit, but even then it seems she only does it to satisfy them.

They're cleaning up their mess when Kate walks in, unmasked and tired.

"How's Renee doing?" Helena asks.

"Not too well," Kate answers. "First Gordon, and now Harvey?"

"I shouldn't have left Gordon alone with Lex Luthor," Tim says. Earning him a confused look from both vigilantes.

"What are you talking about?" Helena asks.

"After we took the Hall of Justice, I left Gordon alone with Lex to question him," Tim explains. "Something must have went wrong. The effects of Gordon's pill must've worn off, otherwise he'd still be alive."

"Tim," Kate says. "Gordon died saving Barbara."

Tim blinked. "Wait, what?"

"He realized Cyborg had found a way to figure out Barbara was Oracle all along," Kate explains. "So he took Lex Luthor hostage to take Cyborg down. After he secured her safety, he sacrificed himself by blowing up the Watchtower."

Now that sounds more like the Jim Gordon he knew. Granted, he was a pain in Tim's ass when Tim was trying to rob some diamonds, but even then Tim knew that, without a doubt, Jim Gordon would do anything to protect the people. He wonders if Gordon's death is another reason Barbara is giving herself some space from the Insurgency.

"Wait, Tim," Kate says. "Where have you been this whole time? On the battlefield it said your jet was taken down, while you were still in it."

Tim could imagine Kate and Huntress flying and searching for Tim around his plane's crash site. He imagine they didn't have a lot of time to escape themselves so they must've given up the search in order to reach safety. He wonders how it went when they had to tell Selina and Wally that they couldn't find him.

He tries his best to tell them everything he remembers since he awoke in Toni's home those few weeks ago. Although interested in Toni's abilities, they both seemed to agree that she was too young to involve her in this mess. Then he explains Catman's plan in creating the Secret Six and how they were attempting to take out Superman, to which they were doubtful of their success. Tim was doubtful as well but he couldn't deny them their right to challenge Superman when he himself was actively doing the same.

Finally, he explained who Lian's parents were. He didn't expect them to know Roy, but apparently Dinah mentioned him a lot when they all worked together with Barbara.

"And she has absolutely nowhere else to go?" Kate asks, casting a look of sympathy down at Lian as the little one tugs playfully on Baby's horns.

Tim shakes his head. "Nowhere that's safe," He says. "Cheshire had a lot of enemies." Has. Tim didn't know why he just mentioned her as if she were already dead like Roy.

"Well she's definitely safe here," Helean sighs. "Come on, we'll show you around, but give us a break if we get lost, it keeps changing on us."

The Tower of Fate is huge and seems to be endless. The halls twist and turn and at one point, Tim and the others are walking upside down. Kate and Helena show him where they train, where the showers are, and the two rooms him and Lian will be staying. Tim lays Lian down in her bed so she can nap before they take him to the holdings rooms.

The first room holds Flash, who is bound down from head to toe and has a sort of muzzle of his mouth as well. It must be hard for Wally to see his mentor like that, but Barry Allen made a decision and it's one he'll have to pay for.

The other room holds Cyborg and Robin. They're not as bound as Flash was, mainly because Cyborg's technology is useless in the void, and Damian is just a moody kid. The demon spawn spots Tim and crosses his arms. "I really hoped you were dead," He spits.

"I'm very much like you, Damian," Tim replies, smiling sweetly. "I live to disappoint."

"Grayson was naive to think you'd be any more than a thief!" He hisses.

Tim makes a face, one confused by the audacity of the little boy's statement. "You'e the one who killed him and then stole his costume you little freak!"

Damian glares at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You were the only one there when it went missing, Damian," Tim points out. "And it was because of you that Martian Manhunter was burned alive by your precious savior."

"Manhunter helped Batman kidnap one of our own," Cyborg interrupts.

"Right, well that justifies it then," Tim says, turning to Helena and Kate. "Let's go."

He leaves the room with them without giving the other two a glance, walking until they end up in some sort of library. Kate excuses her, wanting to check on Renee to see how's she's doing. When she's gone Helena explains that even though the room is technically Doctor Fate's, Batman and Constantine have been using it since they got here to have their private meetings.

"So have you worked with this Constantine guy before?" Tim asks.

Helena nods. "We took on a mob full of demons in London a couple of years ago."

Tim gave a look of surprise. He's never had to face a mob of demons before, that kind of job was just slightly above his pay rate. "What do you think of him?"

This time Helena doesn't even bother hiding the look of disgust on her face when she scoffs. "I can't stand the asshole."

Tim recognizes that tone very well, making a disappointing hum as he shakes his head. "You slept with him," he realizes.

"Worse. He tried to sell my soul to Hell to save he ex-girlfriend," she says. Ah, so it seems Constantine really cannot be trusted. Well if this guy is so willing to sell a hero's soul for the sake of an ex-girlfriend, is it really smart to work with him to take on Superman? What if the Regime kidnaps someone he loves? He'll just sell them all out to get that person back.

He voices his concern to Huntress, who shakes her head. "Constantine doesn't love anyone. He owed his ex a debt, so he tried to repay it."

As Tim nods his head, Doctor Fate appears. "Stray, I've come to inform you that Impulse is looking for you."

Tim smiles at that. "And how is it that you found me before the fastest man alive could?" He asks.

Doctor Fate doesn't answer, instead he just exits the room. When Tim gives a questioning look to Helena, she just shrugs. "He's not really a people person."

"I can see that," Tim observes. He waves goodbye and starts making his way towards the door.

"Tim," Helena calls back. "Constantine took an interest in you back at Blood's mansion. Be careful, he can be very...charming when he wants something."

"Oh my god, you really did sleep with him."

Tim thinks it's the first time he's seen Helena blush. "I get pretty horny from beating up demons from Hell."

Tim nods slowly before turning around to leave. Everyone has their own kink, he guessed. And right now his is about to be a speedster with bright red hair.

He finds Wally waiting in Tim's room, still in his Impulse uniform but his mask is off. Tim has a split second to see the other boy smile at him before he feels a pair of lips rush in and press against his. The kiss makes him a little light headed, but he's already missing the feel of Wally's lips when the other pulls away. "I was missing the shit out of you."

"Sorry," Tim says. "It's been a crazy few weeks."

"Tell me what happened."

And so he did. He told Wally all about Sinestro blasting him out of the sky, causing him to crash into the Earth. He explains how the Red Hood found him and helped nurse him back to the health with the help of Toni and Dr. Leslie (Wally remembers Dick talking about her). He then mentions Catman and the Secret Six and how they plan to take down Superman.

Wally frowned the whole time. "They're gonna get killed."

"They have kryptonite," Tim points out.

"So did we."

"They also have killers," Tim says, something the Insurgency was clearly lacking. It's not a secret that Tim and Selina have killed before, and he knows Helena has a few deaths on her hands too but other than that everyone else were basically girl scouts.

Wally's still frowning when he sighs, but drops it, pulling Tim into his arms as they lay on his bed. "So who's the kid?"

"Her name's Lian," Tim says. "Lian Harper."

Wally arches an eyebrow and with just a look Tim confirms what he was thinking about asking. Roy was Lian's father. Wally lets out a whistle. "I didn't even know Roy and Cheshire were a thing."

"It's complicated," Tim says, not wanting to explain the long history of Red Arrow and Cheshire.

Wally nudges Tims chin up so they're looking at each other. "What about us?" He asks. "Are we complicated?"

Tim knows he's asking because Tim told him about kissing Red Hood. He just trying to find out where they stand. To answer him, Tim pulls him into another kiss. It doesn't take long for it to get heated and once the body rubbing starts to happen, Wally becomes a blur.

They're out of their clothes in no time and only then does Wally still himself to observe Tim underneath him. Tim does the same, taking in the toned, lean, skin of the speedster. Tim reaches down to press they're erections together, which causes Wally to moan and collapse onto him and crash their mouths together. 

They stay like that for a while, kissing and feeling each other in a heated passion as Tim spits in his hand and rubs them together. Wally's in the middle of attacking Tim's neck when he flips him over and starts gripping Tim's ass with both of his hands. Tim bites down the pillow when he feels Wally's tongue press against his hole. Wally eats him out until Tim's begging for more and that's when Wally pulls out a bottle of lube out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Tim asks, looking back as Wally massages lube onto his hard on and then works his fingers into Tim.

"It's the Tower of Fate, babe," Wally answers, his usual cocky grin on his face. "Ask and you shall receive."

Before Tim can ask anything else, Wally is pressing into him, both of them suppressing their moans until Wally is full inside him. Wally lays on top of him to kiss the back of his neck, and Tim turns to face him. "It's just you and me," Tim says. "Nothing complicated. I'm yours and you're mine."

Wally's answer is a gasp, followed by a grunt as he starts thrusting into him.

Sex with a speedster is an out of this world experience. It's not just the speed that makes it so great, but it's the fact that Wally can vibrate faster than the speed of light that has Tim turning into a complete mess. And Wally wasn't joking about recovering so fast. Tim can't keep track of many rounds they've gone, only that they've used up a lot of towels for the mess, and Tim's gonna have a serious mouth wash once they've finished.

He's also learned Wally likes to be in charge, and very much appreciates how flexible Tim can be. He fucks him in every position he can imagine, but his favorite is fucking Tim on all fours and when Tim takes charge and rides him on the bed. Tim knows it's because he likes to just lay there biting his lip as he looks up and enjoys the view of Tim bouncing up and down.

Finally, after what feels like hours, they both collapse on the bed, exhausted. Their limbs still tangled, they managed to drink some water that's appeared before falling asleep in each other's arms.

For the first time since this war has started, Tim feels completely safe. And completely right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seemed a bit boring so I decided to throw in some smut for you all! Let's face it, I've been teasing Wally and Tim for a while now so it feels right after their kiss at the end of Year Two. Don't worry, Jason is still very much in the game as well. Hope everyone is doing well and staying safe in these trying times. Please comment your responses, I would love to here from you all. Take care everyone, truly!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Year Three everyone! So far I think this has been my favorite year to write and I'm excited for everyone to read it! Please comment on who you're excited to see and who you hope makes their debut. *peep the spoiler in the tags lol*


End file.
